Michie Ingeitum
Michie Ingeitum (出入口の銀製のやし) is a female shinigami who serves as Lieutenant of the Fifteenth Seat in the Kido Corps. Appearance Ingeitum wears standard Shinigami robes and her brown hair is pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the lieutenant's armband. She can be seen in her pajamas, a plain kimono, in the latter case her hair is tied in a loose ponytail. When she attended the Shinigami Academy, she wore the yellow students robes assigned to the girls and her hair was in pigtails tied at the base of her neck. Personality Michie has shown to be very mysterious, apparently preferring to keep to herself despite having a strong loyalty to her captain, Summer Midori. During her introduction, she quickly showed herself to be a remorseless person. When told by Summer that several prisoners would be fighting to the death, she became ecstatic to hear there would be a slaughter. She has also shown to be very proud. When her captain offered to carry her, she was embarrassed because she felt it was shameful. She is devoted to her captain to an almost obsessive state. It has also been shown she has a terrible relationship with the rest of her squad, as the they all argue often, trading scathing remarks. Later, she meets Kakashi Hikaru, and at first, she finds him peculiar and somewhat irritating. However, when he saves her from a rouge arrancar, she cared for him, watching over him for an entire night, until she fell asleep from exhaustion. She then develops a sort of friendship with him. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Michie is proficient enough to cross swords with lieutenant-level Shinigami. She knowingly states when facing ten Gillian-class Menos that she knows she is not strong enough to combat them using her swordsmanship skills, instead sneaking up on them and using Kidō. Flash Steps: She is skilled enough in the use of flash steps that she can keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. Kidō Expert: Michie excels at Kidō. Michie is a Kidō master as stated by Captain Summer and Ryan. Her abilities reach to such a pinnacle that she can devise ways to use multiple spells in conjunction with each other to make a unique way in which to attack and incapacitate opponents. Michie also uses these spells in conjunction with her Zanpakutō, as it is a Kidō-type and is naturally attuned to that discipline. Zanpakuto Tenma Seisatsu (鬼反射; Demonic Reflection) is Michie's zanpakuto, a regular katana with a maroon-red hilt and a golden rectangular guard. Her Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type. This makes sense, given her mastery in Kidō. : Shikai: The release command is "Read" (読まれる, hiken). When released, Tenma Seisatsu becomes a shirasaya with a crimson colored hilt but no guard. She is exceptional at wielding it and using it's abilities. :: Shikai Special Ability: Her shikai's power is known as Manchaku (詐欺, deception), and it is used in a similar fashion to releasing her zanpakuto, by saying her zanpakuto's release phrase. Manchaku create imbalances in the victim's brain, causing a disruption in their senses. This is often used to create false images or cause pain from trauma (because the body is led to believe it is in pain, and it feels real), however there are plenty of other uses depending on the situation. It is not used as often as her kido skills because it doesn't physically harm the opponent, but she has made herself well known for her great execution of the technique. Manchaku is created when a she extends her reiatsu flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind's frequencies, thereby affecting their five senses. To combat the effects of this technique, there are two options. The first option is for the victim to stop the flow of reiatsu in their body. The second option is for the affected victim to stab themselves with their zanpakuto. Manchaku attacks usually will require a lot of skill, and if performed incorrectly will not work. This type of attack uses up a high amount of reiatsu. Similar to Aizen's zanpakuto, even if the target is aware that they are under the illusions, they cannot resist its influence. : Bankai: Not achieved yet.